


The Sound Of Your Heart

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [71]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Dean loves to cuddle when they're alone.





	The Sound Of Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: ambrollins + cuddle

It always surprises Seth how touchy feely Dean really is when they’re alone. Right now, they’re curled on the couch together, Seth stretched out behind Dean, one hand resting on his hip. Dean shifts a little before grabbing Seth’s hand and draping his arm around his waist. Seth presses a kiss to the back of Dean’s neck. 

Dean’s attention never strays from the movie on the screen, but he laces his fingers with Seth’s, squeezing gently. Seth works one of his legs in between Dean’s, pulling him back closer to him, even though there’s barely any space between the two of them.

Once the credits are rolling, Dean squirms around, so he’s facing Seth, leaning in for a kiss. Seth kisses him softly, sliding his hand up over Dean’s ribs, stroking over the spaces in between the bones. 

Dean curls his fingers around Seth’s hip, pressing them together like he can’t get enough of Seth, like he wants to climb inside of Seth and make a home for himself in between his heart and lungs. Seth’s okay with that.

The kiss ends and Dean tucks his face against Seth’s chest, sighing in contentment as he listens to Seth’s heartbeat. Seth strokes his hand down Dean’s back, feeling Dean’s breathing start to even out and slow against his chest. 

Dean napping against him means he’ll have to lay here for a few hours, but he thinks he can deal with that as Dean mumbles Seth’s name in his sleep.


End file.
